


Omega

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Smut, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione comes of age.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christiniathebelovedqueen_28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christiniathebelovedqueen_28).



> This was written for the Harmony for Essentials gift exchange over on the Harmony & Co Facebook! 
> 
> I wrote this story for Christiniathebelovedqueen_28 and the trope I was given was A/B/O!
> 
> I've never written this trope so I hope you enjoy it and I didnt mess it up to badly! Thank you for everything you're doing during this scary time!!
> 
> A massive thank you to my betas, TriDogMom and BreathofthePhoenix! 
> 
> I own nothing!

Hermione knew about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It was something all Muggleborns were instructed on as soon as they entered the magical world. Professor McGonagall had been the one to explain everything to her when the older woman had brought Hermione her Hogwarts letter. As she was only eleven, she didn't think much of it at the time. Growing older, she started to realize a lot of witches and wizards put more stock into someone’s classification than their blood status. Hermione didn't see the point in worrying about, she wouldn't know her classification until she went through magical maturation at seventeen. 

She was two days into her sixth year when Hermione was summoned to Professor McGonagall's office shortly before lunch. Being a prefect, she wasn't too worried about being called to the Deputy Head’s office. Knowing her seventeenth birthday was coming up, she had a good idea what the meeting was about and she wasn't looking forward to all that entailed. 

Knocking on Professor McGonagalls door, Hermione waited outside until she was granted entrance.

"Ah, Miss Granger, thank you for coming. I'd like to get straight to business if that's alright with you?" At Hermione's nod, she gave the younger girl a tight smile. "Your seventeenth birthday is coming up and along with your maturation you will find out your designation. Unless you would prefer to go to St. Mungo’s, Madam Pomfrey is fully capable of performing all the tests. Depending on your status, she will be able to give you a potion that will not only dull your senses, but also quell your...urges. Is this acceptable to you?"

The pounding of her heart in her ears was so loud she was surprised her professor couldn't hear it. She was not ready for this. "I'm fine with Madam Pomfrey. When should I go to the Hospital Wing?" 

McGonagall surveyed Hermione over the rim of her glasses. "The night before your birthday. You should be free to leave the day after. As long as you remember to take any potions she gives you this shouldn't hold you back in terms of your school work." 

With a deep breath, Hermione asked the question she really didn't want the answer to. "If I am an Omega, how will I find my Alpha if I'm on suppressant potions?" She didn't want an Alpha, Hermione didn't want anyone. 

_ That's a lie, you know exactly who you want _ . 

"If you are an Omega, your Alpha will know you by scent, regardless of any potions you’re taking. You can do this Miss Granger." 

After a few more uncomfortable minutes, Hermione fled the office and headed to class. Pushing aside all of the classification nonsense, she sat down next to Harry in Charms. He gave her a questioning look so she smiled and whispered that she would talk to him later.

Harry had been her best friend since the first trip on the Hogwarts Express. She had been sitting by herself in a compartment,terrified to be leaving home for a world that was brand new. He came into her compartment two hours after they had left the station, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes. He sat down across from her and held out his hand. 

_ "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" _

After an introduction, Harry had confessed to her that his mother had encouraged him to make friends with any Muggleborns who looked lonely. They had been inseparable ever since. She spent most of her summers with him and Neville Longbottom in Godric's Hollow. Over the past year she had started to see Harry in a different light; he was no longer the skinny runt of their friend group. He had started to fill out more and become a bit more focused in school — all the things she liked. Hermione had never let on to the fact that she had feelings for her best friend, especially after overhearing him tell Neville he wouldn't date anyone at the end of their fifth year.

Once Charms ended, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove just down the hall.

"What did Mcgonagall want? Is everything alright?" 

She smiled at the worried look on his face, ignoring the pang in her heart. "Yes, everything’s fine. She wanted to talk to me about my birthday." 

Harry's face clouded over with confusion. "What about your birthday?" 

"It’s my  _ seventeenth  _ birthday, Harry James." Hermione sighed. "It's kind of a big birthday."

His eyes widened as he seemed to think about what she was saying. "Oh! You're going to be seventeen." Hermione huffed and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I  _ knew _ it was almost your birthday but I guess I forgot you're older than me." He scratched the back of his neck as Hermione tried not to stare at the sliver of skin showing just above his pants.

"Yes, well, I am older than you so I'll be spending my entire birthday locked away in the hospital wing. What fun." She felt like a child whining about missing her birthday. Harry’s smile made her feel like maybe it would be okay.

"We can just celebrate it after, no big deal. We had better run or we're going to be late for Potions, and we know what Snape’s like." 

“ _ Professor _ Snape, Harry.” Hermione sighed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall after him.

\-----

She was an Omega. A part of her felt like she had always known. Like everything else, Hermione took it in stride and swallowed down the disgusting potion that the medi-witch gave her. Madam Pomfrey explained that while it wouldn't completely suppress her heats, it would make them more manageable and she wouldn't actively seek out her mate. Hermione had never thought of herself as a submissive person but apparently her body disagreed with her. 

After being released from the Hospital Wing the day after her birthday, the rest of the year proceeded more or less normally. Hermione had never had so many people come up to her, trying to smell her. It was unnerving. 

She dealt with her monthly heats by herself in her silenced four-poster bed. It wasn't satisfying, but it was better than the alternative. Being who she was, Hermione read everything she could about Omegas. She knew it was a long shot, but she wanted a soulmate. They were real, but very rare, and she was holding out hope that she would find hers. The only rough moment was just before the end of term. 

_ Hermione had been trying to get back to her room after taking her suppression draught before her heat started. The common room was empty, or she thought it was anyway. Cormac McLaggen came slinking out of the shadows of the staircase that led to the boys room, and before she could make it to the safety of the girls staircase, he was on her. He pushed her against the wall, nuzzling the spot between her shoulder and neck.  _

_ "Merlin, Granger, you smell delicious."  _

_ Before she could respond, he was thrown off of her and she saw Harry on top of him, punching him in the face. She ran for the staircase and stopped once she was halfway up. _

_ "Harry, stop!" she cried. "He's not worth it." _

_ Thankfully Neville hadn’t been far behind and was able to separate the two wizards.  _

Hermione had been home for just shy of a month when Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew through the open bedroom window and landed next to her on the bed. 

"Hello, pretty girl, what do you have for me?" 

Hedwig made a hooting noise and nipped her fingers, holding out her leg for Hermione to untie the missive.

_ 'Mione _

_ Hope you've had a good summer so far. My birthday is in two weeks and I wanted you to come celebrate with me. Mum said she could come pick you up on Friday if that works for you and your parents. Just let me know. _

_ Love,  _

_ Harry _

She tried not to overthink how he signed the note — it was probably nothing. Setting the letter aside and standing, she grabbed a few owl treats for Hedwig before going to search for her mum. 

Later that night, after sending Hedwig back with a note agreeing to the plan, Hermione lay in bed thinking about Harry. He hadn’t mentioned who else would be there but she could definitely count on Neville being around most of the time as they were neighbors. She wanted Harry to be her soulmate more than anything and wasn't sure how she would handle it if he presented and wasn't an Alpha. 

\---

Harry had acted strange as soon as Lily Potter brought her into the house. His hug lingered, she caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, and when he hugged her one night, she felt him smell her neck. Hermione was due to take her suppression draught the day of Harry’s birthday. She knew from experience that she had until at least six that evening to take it before her heat would start. The entire day she walked on eggshells around Harry, careful not to be too close to him, sitting as far from him as she could during dinner and cake. 

Hermione bid everyone a good night at a quarter to six and went up to her room. Just as she grabbed the potion, Hermione realised she had no water and that was definitely something she would need to get her through the next few days. Hoping the coast was clear and that she could just dart down to the kitchen, Hermione slipped out of her room and looked down the hallway. Right as she moved, a body collided with hers. She looked up in surprise into Harry’s face. 

His eyes widened just as he grabbed her hips to steady her. Harry took a deep breath, almost involuntarily. "You smell like lavender and orange." 

Hermione gasped as Harry pulled her closer, taking a deep breath on her neck. 

"Harry, you can't want this with me. It’s just the situation. I know you don't want this." She was gripping his back, trying not to moan as he began to nuzzle against her. "I heard you tell Nev you didn't want to date anyone. You don’t want me." Even though she was saying it, all she wanted was for him to deny it and let her go back in peace. She didn’t want this when he would regret it later.

Harry growled and picked her up, slamming her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct. "I’ve wanted you, and only you, for years. You're  _ mine _ . I’m your Alpha and you’re my Omega." The shiver that went through her body felt delicious. 

He crashed his lips against hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, he tasted amazing. Hermione hadn’t realised he had carried her into his bedroom until he tossed her on the bed and crawled up her body, pulling her clothes off as he went. 

"This is quite unfair, Mister Potter, you’re still fully clothed. We must remedy that." 

Harry laughed as he ripped his shirt off and pulled his pants off. "Is that better?" He asked, heat in his eyes.

Nodding her head,, Hermione felt the slick between her thighs. "I’ve wanted this for so long." 

Then he was inside her. She had never felt so full in her entire life. With one hand on the headboard, the other caressing her breast, Harry slammed inside her with wild abandon. Just as she felt her walls inside begin to pulse, Harry knotted inside her as he leaned down to her neck.

"You’re mine forever now," he said as he bit down.

Hermione would never doubt the existence of soulmates again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
